A Simba Movie
TheWildAnimal13's movie spoof Disney's A Goofy Movie Cast: *Max Goof - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Goofy - Simba (The Lion King; 1994) *P.J. - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Peter Pete - Nigel (Rio) *Roxanne - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Robert "Bobby" Zimmeruski - Ono (The Lion Guard) *Principal Mazur - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bigfoot - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Stacy - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Lester - Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Lester's Possum Pals - Rolly, Cadpig and Spot (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *The Possum Park Emcee - Mayor Ed Pig (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Powerline - Bartok (Anastasia; 1997) *Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) as themselves *Waitress - Gloria (Madagascar) *Miss Maples - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Lisa - Jewel (Rio) *Chad - Blu (Rio) *Piano Player - The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken) *3 Female Country Singers - Miss Kitty Mouse and her sisters (The Great Mouse Detective) *Tow Truck Driver - El Toro (Timon and Pumbaa) *Prisoner - Whizzer (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Small Man - Chicken (Cow and Chicken) *Small Man's Large Wife - Cow (Cow and Chicken) *Mickey Mouse - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Donald Duck - Young Louie (Jungle Cubs) *Little Old Lady - Ubasti (Treasure Buddies) *Little Old Lady's Cats - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) *Nuns - Red, Chuck and Bomb (Angry Birds) *Creepy Green Man - Kenge (The Lion Guard) *Security Guard - Mzingo (The Lion Guard) Scenes: #Main Titles/What a Dream #"After Today" #School Assembly/"Stand Out" #Making a Date #Slight Change of Plans #An Outrageous Excuse #"On the Open Road" #Pit Stop at Dog Park #Encounter with Sharptooth #Hi Dad Soup #A Change of Destination #A New Navigator #Bearer of Bad News #At a Crossroad #Out of Control #"Nobody Else But You #Perilous Waters #A Promised Fulfilled ("Eye to Eye") #Doing the Right Thing #End Credits Movie Used: *A Goofy Movie (1995) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *The Lion Guard 3: Battle for the Pride Lands (2019) *The Lion King 1 (1994) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Rio 1 (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (1999) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Piglet's Big Game (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Christopher Robin (2018) *The Land Before Time 1 (1988) *The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water (2002) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *101 Dalmatian Street (2019) *Anastasia (1997) *Bartok the Magnificent (1999) *Madagascar 1 (2005) *The Penguins of Madagascar (2008-2015) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Video Game (2008) *Merry Madagascar (2009) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Video Game (2012) *Madly Madagascar (2013) *All Hail King Julien (2014-2017) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Treasure Buddies (2012) *The Angry Birds Movie 1 (2016) *The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) *Alvin and the Chipmunks 1 (2007) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Ratatouille (2007) Gallery: Kion smile.jpg|Kion as Max Goofy Simba in the lion guard.png|Simba as Goofy Bunga the Honey Badger.png|Bunga as P.J. Nigel rio villain.jpg|Nigel as Peter Pete Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Roxanne Ono.jpeg|Ono as Robert "Bobby" Zimmeruski Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Rabbit as Principal Mazur Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth as Bigfoot Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-5380.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Stacy Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961).jpg|Lucky as Lester Rolly, Cadpig and Spot.JPG|Rolly, Cadpig and Spot as Lester's Possum Pals Mayor Ed Pig.jpg|Mayor Ed Pig as the Possum Park Emcee BARTOK.jpg|Bartok as Powerline Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:A Goofy Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs